Hikarikagayaku Ippa no Mahou Sejutsu
by Pyro Kitty Cat
Summary: In an exchange progam some of Hogwarts students are sent to Hikarikagayaku Ippa no Mahou Sejutsu a school in Japan where they face the battle to end all battles. R&R Please!


Hikari School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Book I  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledor. Dumbledor was announcing everyone who would be going to Japan's school.  
  
"Virginia Weasley"  
"Hermione Granger"  
"Hannah Abbott"  
"Pansy Parkinson"  
"Ernie McMillian"  
"Draco Malfoy"  
"Ron Weasley"  
"Justin Flinchfletchy"  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Harry we got in" said Hermione as calmly as possible.  
"So did Malfoy" growled Ginny angrily.  
"Did you have to remind us Gin?" asked Ron scowling at the thought.  
"We leave tomorrow" said Hermione.  
"Tomorrow but we haven't packed" shrieked Ginny.  
"We don't need to they have clothes over there for us" said Hannah coming over to congratulate the four.  
"You guys let's just eat who knows they'll probably make us eat squid over there" said Ron obviously disgusted.  
"Ron's right" said Harry quietly.  
"Miss Granger here are your house arrangements" said Professor Mcgonagoll handing Hermione a list of names and houses.  
  
Ginny- Hoshi  
Ron- Hoshi  
Hermione- Ai  
Harry- Shi  
Neville- Ai  
Seamus- Hoshi  
Hannah-Hoshi  
Justin- Ai  
Ernie- Hoshi  
Draco- Shi  
Pansy- Shi  
  
"AW! Man I got stuck with Ron" complained Ginny.  
"Well I got Malfoy and Parkinson" said Harry to Ginny.  
"Your house Harry don't you know what the name means?" asked Hermione.  
"No, why?" asked Harry.  
"It means death" said Hermione.  
"What about yours and mine 'Mione?" asked Ginny.  
"Ai means love and Hoshi star" said Hermione.  
"Don't fret dears it'll be alright Tonks and I'll be there" said a voice from behind them.  
"Professor Lupin!" exclaimed the students shocked and bewildered.  
"Why are you going to go?" asked Ginny.  
"They need a DADA teacher" said Lupin.  
"Why is Tonks going?" asked Hermione.  
"She'll be the History of Magic teacher" said Lupin.  
"YES!" yelled Ginny who was currently failing History of Magic.  
"And Harry may I speak to you alone?" asked Lupin.  
"Sure what do you need, is something wrong?" questioned Harry.  
"No, No nothing like that" said Lupin steering Harry out of the Great Hall.  
"Then what's wrong asked Harry.  
"Well you see there are four people there that right when you get there you need to see" said Remus.  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
"The Ancient Runes teacher Usagi, the Charms teacher Setsuna, a young girl from your house her name is Hotaru, and one from Hoshi her name is Rei" said Lupin.  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
"I do not know for sure for I only spoke to Rei who is the one who foresaw Sirius' fate with the help of Setsuna of course" said Lupin.  
"Oh okay" said Harry nodding his head and heading back to the Great Hall.  
  
After the feast was over and everyone was heading back to the common room Harry had a sharp pain in his forehead.   
"Harry is something wrong?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" said Harry shaking off the feeling he had.  
"Well goodnight then Harry" said Hermione walking up the stairs to the 6th year girl's dorm and drifting into a peaceful slumber.   
Harry's sleep however was not as peaceful. He dreamt that when they went to Japan the most horrifying thing happened. That Voldemort came and first killed all his old friends, then headed toward five men and a girl. They let out powerful attacks but still were killed, then he headed toward eleven girls/women. But this time he couldn't seem to get past their barriers. The one in the middle had long silvery colored hair with pigtails that the top looked like meatballs. She yelled out something in a language he was sure wasn't Japanese and pulled out a scepter. Then as soon as it came the dream had gone leaving Harry to wake up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong you look like you had a nightmare you old chap" said Seamus.  
"What? Oh I'm fine what time is it?" asked Harry.  
"10:30 we have to leave in five minutes mate you might want to get dressed and hurry" yelled Ron combing his hair.  
Harry pulled out a pair of pants and a T-shirt and put them on quickly.   
"Harry come on the port key is leaving in 1 minute" yelled Ron from the bottom of the stairs.  
Harry ran to the bottom of the stairs and then he and Ron fled to the Great Hall.  
"POTTER, WEASLEY YOU'RE BOTH LATE" shrieked Mcgonagall.  
"Sorry" said Harry.  
"Well go on now follow the others" said Mcgonagall impatiently.  
Ron and Harry ran to where everyone else was standing and waited. Five seconds later there was a bright flash of light and they were off.  
  
"Welcome to Hikarikagayaku Ippa no Mahou Sejutsu" welcomed a lady with long forest green hair with a bun on her head.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu" said Hermione bowing slightly.  
"Douitashimashite" said the lady then a lot of yelling could be heard.  
  
"Chikushoume Wufei Chang" yelled a girl running down the stairs chasing another teen with black hair slicked back into a small ponytail.  
"Fakku Professor Meiou fujo" yelled the teen.  
"Wufei speak English the exchange students are here" said Professor Meiou.  
"Yeah Wufei speak English you chauvinistic pig" snickered a girl with long raven colored hair with purple highlights in to pigtails.  
"I thought the school was called Hikari" said Hermione.  
"It is called that for short now come on" said the raven hair girl irritated.  
"Come where?" asked Draco walking up to her.  
Rei leaned in as if to kiss him and yelled "To your dorms! Shimatta! Bakayarou's" she yelled cursing under her breath then motioned for the others to follow her.  
"Alright this is the Shi mansion and the password to get in is Shinimegami or Goddess of Death either one works" said Rei leading them outside to a large cottage that had a black door with the sign of Saturn on it.  
"Umm Miss what's that sign?" asked Harry.  
"That my friend is the sign of Dosei or Saturn and don't call me Miss my name is Rei" said the raven-haired girl.  
"Oh okay" said Harry.  
"Alright next house is Ai or as Mina-chan says the house of love" said Rei pointing to the next cottage over which had an orange door and the sign of Venus.  
"This one has the sign of Kinsei or Venus" said Rei.   
"And I guess the last one is Hoshi" said Ginny glumly.  
"Yes how old are you and what's your age?" asked Rei.  
"Ginny and I'm fifteen" said Ginny unsure of what she really wanted.  
"Pan Son getya scrawny ass down here" yelled Rei.  
"What?" asked a girl coming down the stairs very irritated so her hair was now blond.  
"Pan this is Ginny she is your age and you need to show her to your room you and her are gonna be roomies" said Rei.  
"Alright where are you going Rei-chan?" asked Pan.  
"To a meeting to talk to some Harry Potter kid I saw in one of my visions" said Rei as she walked back to the larger castle I guess you could say although it wasn't the normal castle.  
"Well come on Ginny I'll show you our humungo room" said Pan dragging Ginny inside.  
  
Meanwhile in Shi-  
Makoto walked down the stairs to meet the new students since Hotaru was at a meeting in the throne room.  
"Howdy I'm Makoto Kino but everyone calls me Mako-chan."   
"And I'm Trunks"   
"Are you a pair of shorts" snickered Draco.  
Trunks growled and powered up "You wanna say that again little boy?" he asked.  
Draco mearly turned his nose up and hmphed.  
  
Meanwhile in Ai-  
"HELLO EVERYONE I'M MINAKO BUT YOU ALL CAN CALL ME MINA-CHAN" said a very hyper blond coming down the stairs.  
"I'm Hermione Granger and that's it" said Hermione.  
"No there was another one from Beaubaxton's" said Minako then said "Gabriella! That was her name Gabriella Delacour"   
  
Sorry that was so short and unexplainitory but the next few chapters will explain some!   
Next Chapter- Life in the house of Shi and the meeting of Usagi Tsukino. 


End file.
